


Dear Santa Claus

by Egle_js



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egle_js/pseuds/Egle_js
Summary: Dear Santa Claus,it is useless to lie: I know that in recent years I have not been very good.You would have every reason not to give this letter a second look and throw it away.However, I hope you want to keep reading until the end.I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist. I mean ... he knows I exist, but he hates me.For me he is gorgeous. He is strong, courageous. He has spectacular green eyes, which make my stomach twist, and messy black hair.I am the love of his life, if only he would give me a chance.So, this year I'm asking you this: will you give me a chance with Harry Potter?Thanks,Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	Dear Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this new Christmas story.  
> I hope you like it and that you love this silly Draco.  
> Enjoy the reading!

Dear Santa Claus,

it is useless to lie: I know that in recent years I have not been very good.

I became a Death Eater, made fun of my former schoolmates, stood still watching a teacher being swallowed by Voldemort's snake, told a lot of lies and done many other things that I'm not proud of.

You would have every reason not to give this letter a second look and throw it away.

However, I hope you want to keep reading until the end.

I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist. I mean ... he knows I exist, but he hates me. Every time his eyes land on me, his gaze fills with disgust and his lips curl as if he's about to vomit.

For me he is gorgeous. He is strong, courageous. He has spectacular green eyes, which make my stomach twist, and messy black hair.

I can prove to him that I am the love of his life, if only he would give me a chance.

So, this year I'm asking you this: will you give me a chance with Harry Potter?

Thanks,

Draco Malfoy

*

Dear Santa Claus,

I am writing this letter to tell you that if you are doing something ... well it is not enough!

Yesterday I saw Harry in Diagon Alley.

I was wearing my spectacular new pearl gray coat. I had just been to the hairdresser and my hair was shinier than usual. I felt I was the master of the world. I was fine, I was in love and beautiful.

I almost bumped into him as he walked out of a coffee shop with Weasley and Granger. He said "Oh sorry" before realizing it was me.

The features of his face distorted and that sort of pre-vomit grin reappeared on his lips.

He said "ah" to me.

Pause in which I felt myself die.

"It is you"

He was breathtakingly beautiful, dear Santa.

And I just want him to love me.

Please make it happen. I will always be grateful to you and I promise never to ask you anything again.

Thanks

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

what are you doing?

Orgy with the elves?

Harry hates me! He hates me! He can't even bear to hear the sound of my voice! Please, please do something!

I went to a club last night with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy complained about that incompetent bastard of her boss and swallowed one drink after another, without realizing that her skirt had risen well beyond the line of holy decency and was offering a captivating glimpse of the lace edge of her stockings. Blaise was in a hilarious mood, which means a step above mourning. He kept babbling about a holiday he is planning for his partner's birthday and… Okay, but who cares about Zabini.

I was beautiful, as always. I was wearing a shirt with a blue-gray iridescent fabric, which affects the bewitching color of my eyes and I was sipping a drink, mentally counting the calories absorbed, when I see him enter.

Instant fulminant heart attack.

Oh Santa! You have no idea how fuckable he was!

His hair perpetually disheveled, his cheeks slightly red from the cold, the sweater wrapped around his large shoulders. He was with Granger and a couple of other losers, who I didn't bother to notice.

Why look at others when he is breathing a few meters from me?

He headed for the bar and… oh you should have seen him! Confidence… that subtle streak of arrogance, totally unconscious… every gesture Potter makes screams: dominant, dominant… and I just want to be his eager little bitch.

Please, please, Santa Claus ... make me his little bitch.

I won't ask you anything else! I do not want to erase hunger in the world, to have toys and clothes for the children of Africa. I don't give a fuck. Really. I just want to be fucked to death by Harry Potter!

Anyway, let's go back to last night.

I stood there staring at him in adoration, with a painful erection, before Pansy woke up from her rant and noticed my condition. It took her seven seconds flat to figure out who I was looking at.

"Offer him a drink," she said, pricking me with her elbow. "You'll never get fucked if you sit here," added Blaise, continuing to browse through a catalog of mountain cottages.

"I have a plan," I retorted. My plan, for the record's sake, would be you, Santa Claus.

Pansy undid the first two buttons of my shirt, ran a hand through my hair making it more sensually disheveled and said “This is a plan. Now go and suck his dick "

My cock contracted enthusiastically.

Oh Santa, you don't know how much I wanted to do it. I'm sure he has it long and incredibly big. It would fill my whole mouth and I would taste his skin… the taste of his semen… I wouldn't even brush my teeth so as not to eliminate the Potter taste from my throat.

But I'm digressing.

After Pansy fixed me up and after I downed the rest of the drink, I got up and made my way through the dancing people.

Potter was still at the bar, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up over his arms. Oh God, his forearms! I just wanted to lick them. And then get on my knees, unbutton his jeans and pull his dick out. There, in front of everyone.

In front of his pathetic friends. In front of mine. I didn't give a damn. I just wanted to fuck with Potter!

I took a deep breath and walked over, elbowing through the crowd.

"A…"

What could I order to not look like a jerk? "A beer"

A beer was manly. A beer was what Potter would drink. He gave me a glance, while the barman walked away without taking either mine or his order.

I hate places that are too crowded. I just wanted to hold onto Potter's chest and be protected by his strong arms.

"What do I have to do to be able to order a drink?" I said.

And nothing. Not even the slightest reaction. I licked my lips and moved closer to him. Our arms brushed for a thousandth of a second, giving me a series of sparks, but Potter seemed not to even notice.

"Do you come here often?" i tried again.

He stared at me, lips curled in a grimace.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Getting fucked by you, you piece of idiot. But at the moment I'm content with just making conversation. I was about to say it, but I held back. I actually didn't know what to say. I stood there, looking for something that could make me stop being hated by him, when Potter took some money out of the back pocket of his jeans, leaned over the bar, retrieved two beers and left the money in place.

"Stay away from me," he growled at me before leaving.

I returned to the table dejected. I make him sick.

Please, help me. Please. I will never ask you for anything else. I'm serious. I know I wrote you the same thing when I was five and wanted a pony.

You brought me the pony and the following year I wanted a Nimbus.

But this time it's different! I will be happy to have Potter. I mean ... a happy forever.

Draco.

*

Thanks for your letter.

Unfortunately my elves and I are very busy with the preparations for Christmas Eve and I cannot reply to all the correspondence I receive. I assure you, however, that I read all the letters of all the children of the world.

I hope I can satisfy your wish for Christmas.

In the meantime, behave yourself and be good to the people who are close to you.

Santa Claus

*

Dear Santa Claus,

you are a genius. I'm serious! Being good works! It really works!

I do not hide that I was disappointed with your answer. After years and years of correspondence - univocal - I thought I deserved something more than a pre-press response.

I took the letter and put it in my pocket as I left the office and headed to Diagon Alley. I still had to buy gifts for Pansy and my mother and I had absolutely no idea what to come up with this year.

The shop windows were full of decorations and there were people laughing everywhere.

Happy people, do you understand?

I looked at them and envied them. My only chance to be happy is to be with Harry.

I passed the Quidditch store when I saw a stand of losers collecting offers for the orphanage. Now. Everyone can choose to spend their time as they want. Personally I'd rather lie in bed with Potter and fuck in every conceivable position, but who am I to judge?

I was about to get over them when I remembered your words: be good to the people who are close to you.

There was a girl with a stupidly nice face. "Would you like to make an offer, sir?" she asked me pointing to a red bucket. Inside there were pathetically few banknotes.

I took out my wallet when Potter suddenly showed up. The red cheeks from running, the glasses a bit fogged up from being out of breath ...

“Sorry I'm late, Meredith,” he said. And it was beautiful! I know, I write it in all my letters, but dear Santa, you don't realize! Potter is really cool! The kind of beauty that makes you die, you know? That forces you to touch yourself again and again hoping that the hand you caress is his ... I masturbated to death, thinking of him.

And he was there, a few meters from me. Alive, breathing. Fuckable.

“Don't worry, Harry. If you end up with the gentleman, I'll go ... "

And then Potter turned to me. He looked at me. He really looked at me. As if it were the first time he had seen me in his life.

"Sure, go ahead" he said and the chubby girl walked away happy.

I had the checkbook automatically materialize in my fingers, pretending it had always been there. Potter was still watching me and my dick was hard to hurt.

I bent over the table to fill out the check, my fingers didn't stop shaking for a single moment. "Who do I sign it to?" I asked.

"At the Foundation…"

Of course I immediately forgot the name.

"Thank you," he said when I gave him the check. My bank account was crying. Potter's eyes widened. Okay, I admit I was blatantly generous, but I need him to fuck me.

I really, really need him to fuck me. "Wow ..." he sighed.

God how handsome he was. I tremble all remembering it.

"Thank you very much Malfoy, I'm sure the children of the orphanage blah blah blah blah ..."

Yes, yes… even when he says stupid things he is always beautiful.

"I didn't know you were doing charity," he added at the end.

I leaned a little towards him, the need to kiss him was very strong. Even just to flirt a little ... just a little ...

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," I replied and a stadium chorus erupted in my brain. I said the right thing. I had done the right thing. And Potter was looking at me, it was all beautiful.

For a moment I hoped he would reply that he couldn't wait to find out the other things he didn't know about me, but obviously he didn't. He put the check in his pocket, looking away. Cheeks flushed with shame. He noticed that I was flirting. Even an asexual would have realized this.

“Yeah… well… so merry Christmas, Malfoy,” he said. Two weeks to Christmas and I expect to discover his post-orgasm expression before that date. I have to succeed. I can't survive one more day without getting fucked by him.

I didn't say anything more and walked away.

But I turned around before I was too far away to be noticed in the crowd.

And Potter was still staring at me. He raised his hand in a wave of greeting and then I realized that your method really worked.

I'll be good, I swear to you, Santa Claus.

I will be lovely. But could you give me some other suggestions, please?

Thanks.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

I understand that I am moving in the right direction.

I casually went to the Auror section today. Okay, coincidentally it means that I take every opportunity to pass by and that I stay nearby a lot more than I should to be able to see it.

Potter finished his shift and went out. As always he was beautiful. He was wearing the uniform, which made him look even more manly ... The bad thing is that he was talking to another Auror. Male.

And Harry laughed.

I withdrew as quickly as possible, heart in pieces.

What should I do? Please, Santa, help me.

There are exactly nine days to December 25th and I don't want to spend another Christmas without him.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

I feel awful. What if Harry was in love with that Auror?

I don't sleep anymore, I don't eat anymore.

I just want to know who that guy is! And I want to be in his place! I want Harry to laugh at my jokes, I want him to look at me with adoring eyes, I want him to love me.

And especially

I need to get fucked by Harry Potter. I need it so much that my skin always seems to be on fire. If only I could I would rip it off me.

I can not handle it anymore. Really.

Help me.

With love,

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

Potter spoke to me! Of his own free will! Really! I am not joking!

And there was not even an insult. Not even a little little one.

I was returning to my office after a particularly boring lunch. I hate clients, they should all be wiped off the face of the earth. The only thing that keeps me from starting to shoot unforgivable curses is the equation clients = money = lots of good things for Draco.

Anyway, I was walking back to the office and my mood was bad. Last night I masturbated thinking about Harry until I broke down with exhaustion and this morning, I just wanted to wake up next to him.

I've been thinking about it all day. Even when my boss was talking to me about, I don't know what important project they are going to entrust me with.

And of course, I was thinking about him as I pushed the glass door into the building I work in when I heard his voice calling my name.

I turned around and he was there. Really there. Standing on the sidewalk, coffee in hand. Cheeks red by the cold.

"Hi," he said and his lips curled into a smile that pulverized my stomach.

"Hi" I replied, taking a few steps closer. I felt stupid.

"I would like to tell you that your check has been deposited and that it will be enough to restore the orphanage library. They would like to name it after you "

What orphanage? What library? Which check? What the hell is he talking about?

But if I dropped to my knees at his feet and begged him to give him a blow job, would he say no?

"Great," I replied, subconsciously using the tone that is reserved only for business. Potter's smile flickered slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

I said the wrong thing.

"Can I buy you a coffee?"

He smiled again, pointing to the glass he already had in his hand. But how idiotic can I be on a scale of 1 to 2 billion billion? Here, in fact. Even you, dear Santa Claus, call me an idiot.

"For today I think I have taken my maximum dose of caffeine," he said and a puff of wind ruffled his hair. Oh man, you have no idea how gorgeous it is.

And how much I want him.

"Maybe next time" I proposed full of hope and fragile dreams.

"Sure," he retorted before leaving. I watched it until it disappeared into the crowd.

He said sure, do you understand?

It means I'll get fucked soon!

Keep your fingers crossed!

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

today I saw Harry again.

And it was again with that Auror who had made him laugh.

They were sitting in a pub, facing each other. And Potter looked so comfortable, so incredibly charming as he plucked chips and fecal bacteria from the bowl.

I wanted to get close and say hello, but I was afraid. What if he found me uglier than the guy?

What if that guy was more handsome, smarter, and nicer than me?

What if it was a better fuck?

What if he was… oh my, what if he was his boyfriend?

Maybe that was a date, maybe Potter is in love with him.

Maybe he spends every night with him.

Please help me.

Bring me Harry Potter, I swear I'll make him happy. Please, Santa Claus.

Or at least give me some advice.

Thanks

Draco

*

Thanks for your letter.

Unfortunately my elves and I are very busy with the preparations for Christmas Eve and I cannot reply to all the correspondence I receive. I assure you, however, that I read all the letters of all the children of the world.

I hope I can satisfy your wish for Christmas.

In the meantime, behave yourself and be good to the people who are close to you.

Santa Claus

*

Dear Santa Claus,

Since I don't get help from you, I turned to Santa Pansy.

She went out with a guy named Stephen for a while and he's an Auror in the fraud section.

Let's be clear: he's a former Gryffindor and he's one of those boring, trustworthy guys who show up on a date at least ten minutes early and hope to have lots of kids in the future. I mean, he makes me throw up. But in my opinion - and therefore it is the absolute truth - he is Pansy's soul mate. She still doesn't understand it but cyclically returns to him.

Anyway, I got Pansy to write to him - by writing I mean dinner, after dinner, fuck, breakfast - and she casually asked him about Potter.

Stephen said he is very reserved about his private life but doesn't think he has a boyfriend. He

thinks. I don't want people who think. I want people who know.

I want certainties, Santa Claus. And I'll tell you something. When Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets it.

I will keep you informed.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

I've done it! You can even call me a genius if you like.

After a manicure and a hairdresser's appointment, I went to a low-level pub, where the air exudes carbohydrates and frying oil. I sat at the bar, I knew I didn't have to do anything but wait.

My quarry arrived about twenty minutes later. Dull look, slouching walk of those with too long legs and a too small cock.

"A beer, Alf," Weasley said, unbuttoning his Auror jacket and placing his straight backside on a stool not far from mine.

I let it drain at least half a pint before I grabbed my lousy beer and walked over.

“If I hadn't had all those vaccinations to go to Mongolia and still weren't afraid of getting something awful, I might consider this place at least decent,” I said.

Weasley turned to me, frowning, a symptom of some pale activity inside the skull. He struggled a bit with himself before articulating my name.

For a second I thought he didn't even recognize me. In fact, what the hell is the son of a former Death Eater with an enviable pedigree doing in a pub frequented almost exclusively by Aurors? Try to gather information to fuck Harry Potter, that's what he does!

"I'll offer the second round" I added, pointing to the now empty pint. Weasley stared at the glass for a moment, before hunching his head between hunched shoulders in a gorilla pose.

"No, thanks," he mumbled.

“Oh but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. I don't like drinking alone. Barman "

Glare from the barman. Perhaps no one calls him a barman, especially flicking his fingers to get his attention. They all look so manly in here.

"... two beers for me and my friend"

"I'm not your friend, Malfoy," Weasley growled.

I drew one of my most angelic smiles, taking the glass with my long slender fingers. "Not yet," I said in such a low voice that he didn't hear me.

After two more pints, I had become Ronald Weasley's best friend.

“Because that's how she is. Sometimes I think that no matter how much I do, I will never be able to be enough for Hermione.”

I nodded, I was the portrait of understanding. “You should do something for her. Something special. Like a romantic vacation somewhere "

Weasley made a disgusted face. "I hate romantic things"

“A weekend in a mountain hut, for example” I continued, just sipping my beer. My ability to handle alcohol is amazing.

"But…"

"You could spend all your time having sex," I suggested. Weasley's big red face lit up. He pointed a slightly shaky finger at me and said: "You're a good boy, Malfoy"

Which I've always said.

I crossed my legs as Weasley took his last quart of beer and went limp on the bar. I stared at that spectacle of human degradation for a few seconds before unleashing my flirty tone.

"So ... you and Granger are very happy together," I said, deliberately ignoring the fact that he had been rattling off his relationship issues for the past two hours.

"Mh mh" he replied, his voice a little muddy.

“What about Potter instead? Does he have a fantastic boyfriend like you too? "

Weasley smiled, the alcohol evaporating in sour whiffs from his body. "Harry? Nah. He is fine alone "

This didn't help me. Potter is not fine alone, he is fine with me, his Draky. He just doesn't know yet.

"Is there not even someone he likes? Like .. someone who works with you two at the Ministry, for example".

Weasley slumped more on the bar, his hair dipped in a puddle of beer.

"He liked someone a while ago ... but he doesn't want to tell us who he is. He says it's already a lost battle, ”he muttered, pulling himself up. His eyes were red and circled. "I'll tell you that.." he went on, pricking me with a finger "He needs to fuck"

And I must say that nothing smarter could come out of a Weasley's mouth. I smiled amiably, putting a handful of galleons on the bar.

“Garçon” I called, adding a hefty tip “call my friend Weasley a cab and make sure he gets home safe and sound” I concluded, wearing my elegant coat and cashmere scarf.

I left him there together with his peers and went home to write to you.

I have a clue: Potter is single and even his best friend thinks he needs to fuck badly.

I can do it, Santa Claus. I know I can do it.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

there are two days left until Christmas and I'm going to be completely smashed by New Year's. So I have to field heavy artillery.

I'm going to go to the Auror section of the Ministry and face Harry Potter.

I am breathtaking. I'm wearing my bespoke black pants, a silk shirt that makes my eyes appear even more intense and gray than they are, and a coat that's worth more than the Weasleys' house. I'm beautiful. Sure of me. I am a god.

And most of all, I'm horny.

Wish me luck, I'll still need it.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

after today I guess I will never be able to get fucked by Harry Potter.

I'll never see him in my bed naked with his hard cock.

I will never feel his hands on me ... his mouth ... his tongue ... this will not happen.

I went to the Ministry, as I told you, and I found him in his office. Messy hair, hands moving piles and piles of files. The strong muscles of the arms showing under the sweater.

"Hello" I greeted him, stopping on the threshold.

He turned around, his brows arched. He was beautiful… oh Santa, you have no idea how beautiful he was. And I felt like I was dying.

"Malfoy?" he replied as I walked into his office and closed the door behind me. Harry stared at me, not entirely sure what my intentions were. Maybe he was afraid I'd attack him or throw a stinging potion at him,

Instead I went to the desk

Fuck me. My whole body was transmitting this message.

Fuck me ... fuck me ... fuck me ... fuck me ...

I rested my palms on the wooden panel and Potter swallowed hard. His Adam's apple moved in the middle of his throat. I wanted to lick it.

"I want you," I said. My forefinger flew over his jaw. Potter winced slightly. "I want you inside me. I want you to make me cum I've never done in my life "

Potter looked at me suspiciously. "It's a joke?" he asked, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

I felt something in the center of my chest contract. My whole seduction plan was going down the drain. He shouldn't have answered like that! He should have replied that he too had always wanted to have sex with me! And if he hadn't always wanted it, he would have started to want it now!

"No, Potter, this is no joke," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. All the magic of the moment had dissolved.

"So what ..."

"The two of us. Fucking "I repeated, while the humiliation grew out of all proportion. The more Potter didn't understand, the more I felt like I was dying.

"What? W-why? "

"Because I feel like I'm going crazy, okay?" I exploded with anger. “I want you to fuck me from our third year at Hogwarts! And not…"

Potter remained motionless, arms at his sides. I clung to the last shreds of my dignity so as not to burst into tears. “Forget it, forget what I said,” I muttered and walked away.

Potter doesn't want me.

I waited all afternoon for him to send me a note to find out if I was okay. Or to tell me that I had caught him off guard but that he too felt the same.

I fantasized that he would show up at the office with a bouquet of red roses.

Then I dreamed that he was chasing me in the street shouting my name.

And I went on like this until the minutes became hours ... and the hours the whole night.

I am sitting here in the cold writing to you and meanwhile I keep waiting for a sign. Any sign.

I exposed myself, I offered myself to him and he didn't do anything. No reaction. Some pathetic stammering and that's it.

I feel humiliated. I just want to get under the duvet and sleep until the holidays are over.

Help me, Santa Claus. I don't want Harry anymore, now I just want to forget about his existence.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

today is Christmas Eve. I don't know if this letter will reach you before you leave for your journey, but I wanted to tell you that I feel better.

I'm sorry if I made you worry with my last letter, it wasn't my intention. Sometimes I get a little melodramatic.

Potter doesn't want me. Well, it's not a tragedy. Of course I feel bad now, but with a little time I think it will pass.

It is not the only penis on earth, you know?

And not even the only guy so handsome and strong. I'll find someone much better than him, the sea, after all, is full of fish.

Feel free to bring me the gift you prefer, I trust your good taste.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

Is it too late to change the wish expressed in my last letter?

Please bring me Harry Potter!

Please! Please! I can't live without him! I will be good! I swear! And I will never ask you anything again for the rest of my life!

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

I can not believe! You did it!

You really did! You brought me Harry Potter! I love you, Santa Claus!

Thanks for everything, I am a happy person thanks to you.

Thanks.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus

Harry claims you didn't bring him, so I'm writing you this letter to tell you what happened - although I'm sure you already know.

On Christmas Eve I was supposed to go to Pansy's house, since my parents are on a Caribbean cruise and I really hope they will stay there. I wasn't in the mood to go to a party. Pansy's parents have a nasty habit of feeding me carbohydrates and Pansy is still with Stephen and the two of them coo like two pigeons in heat.

Luckily there was Blaise who is always a guarantee during the holidays: half drunk and very acid. With him I don't have to pretend to be happy or have fun and above all I can abuse alcohol and other illegal substances.

Pansy's house was full of people and music. And I couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

Everything reminded me of him: the dog's ruffled tail, the bottom of a bottle, the broomstick that Pansy gave to her boyfriend ... there was no way I could get it out of my mind.

I drank the last flute of champagne and then looked for Pansy in the crowd. She was very sexy, in a long green dress that hugged her breasts and hips. The short black bob framed her round face.

"I'm going home," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "stay a little longer. We haven't even drunk the midnight chocolate"

Habit of the Parkinson family indeed very questionable.

"I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow ”I said, giving her a light caress. She pouted her bottom lip and started to follow me, but something must have made her give up.

I retrieved my coat and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. The house was immersed in the quiet Christmas silence and the lights that the elves had placed shone in every room, immersing the whole villa in a magical atmosphere.

I threw my coat on the chair and poured myself a whiskey. I just wanted to drink until I was dizzy. This was the plan, but when I entered my bedroom, I saw him.

Harry Potter. Nude to the waist, with the sheet lying on the hips. Wrists tied to the keyboard of the bed.

Lips posed in an indecent smile.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

I swallowed hard, my dick getting hard as granite in my pants, while Potter's gaze caressed me everywhere. He would have torn my clothes to shreds with his eyes.

I took off my untied tie with a fluid gesture and then drank what remained of the whiskey in a long gulp. "How did you get in?" I asked, even though I didn't care. He might as well have brought in an army of elephants to devastate the living room.

Harry just shrugged, before glancing at me again. Oh Santa, they were the hottest foreplay I've ever experienced. I mean… he was there, naked and he was just looking at me with those magnetic eyes of his and I already had my boxers wet with semen.

"Undress," he said in a slightly hoarse voice. The idea of disobeying did not even touch my cerebral cortex. My fingers ran to the buttons of my shirt and started undoing them.

Harry just licked his lips as his shirt slid to the floor.

"The trousers. And the boxers" he ordered.

He was tied to the bed, but he was so manly. So dominant. I finished undressing quickly, the gestures made careless by excitement.

Harry motioned for me to remove the sheet. It was like opening the holy gates of heaven. His cock was there, big. Partially hard already. I bent down and touched it slowly with my lips, as if I was savoring the aroma of a fine wine.

And Harry made a guttural, almost animal-like sound, which immediately reverberated on my dick, causing it to contract hard. I was sucking it off.

Do you have only a vague idea of how much I yearned to do it? Do you have any idea how much I masturbated just thinking about that idyllic moment?

I parted my lips and he was there. Big. Hot. And that it tasted absurdly male.

I started sucking it and Potter sobbed. Low, hoarse moans, which were like caresses on my dick. I've never heard anyone moan like that.

"That's enough," he said, moving on the mattress. I stroked his legs with my hands up to his hips, I sat on him. His hair fell over his eyes, his muscular arms outstretched and his fingers hooked to the head of the bed.

“Get ready,” he ordered, his chest rising and falling quickly following the rhythm of his breathing.

I recovered the lubricant from the bedside table and poured some on my fingers. Harry looked at me as if he wanted to tear me apart, I was subdued by his gaze. I brought two fingers to my opening and slid them inside. I wanted it immediately inside of me. I had waited so long… I didn't care if it hurt me. I just wanted his cock planted deep in my ass.

I arched my back, lids down, as I slowly moved my fingers.

"Malfoy," Potter muttered, my own urgency harboring in his voice.

I took my fingers out of my body and poured some lubricant on his erection. Eighteen, maybe twenty centimeters. Long, with the vein in evidence. The skin is warm and silky.

"Perfect," I whispered. The first few inches of his erection made me moan indecent. I could feel it making its way into me. Hard, solid. It was so much better than any fantasy I'd ever had.

I caressed his chest slowly, while I was completely welcoming him into my body.

"You are," Potter muttered, his fingers locked around the bars of the headboard. His face and chest wet with sweat.

"What?"

"Perfect ... you are perfect ..." he whispered, as I began to move. I reached down and brushed his lips. But he bit me. A strong nasty bite that stole a gasp from me. I parted my lips more and Harry stuck his tongue in my mouth.

He kisses exactly as he fucks: with force ... with transport, there is nothing delicate or gentle. Just sex. Pure physical alchemy, which sweeps away anything other than body and instinct.

I kept moving on him, his erection sending waves of pleasure up my spine.

"Say it again," I whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

"You're perfect…"

My fingers searched for his as the pleasure increased and finally exploded in tortuous streams that ignited every part of my body. I clung to the headboard, Harry's teeth marking my neck as he came with brutal thrusts. My seed on his abdomen, his sweat on me.

"…Since the sixth year," he said, as soon as he managed to catch up enough breath.

I raised my eyelids, strands of my hair brushing his forehead. "I've been dreaming of doing it since the sixth year"

And we did it, Santa Claus. We did it again and again.

His hands ... his mouth ... I have now become the exclusive property of Harry Potter.

I'm his. Totally. He can do anything to me, even the most perverse things he can think of.

He is still sleeping, now I go downstairs to make him breakfast. It is the best Christmas morning I've ever had.

Thanks for everything, Santa.

Draco

*

Dear Santa Claus,

when I wrote you the previous letter I still didn't know how beautiful your gift was.

Harry and I are together.

It wasn't a one night stand! Harry wants to be with me, be my boyfriend! Boyfriend, understand?

After preparing breakfast, I went back to my room. Harry was awake, lying on the pillows. Obviously, it was beautiful, and I was ready to do it again.

I lay down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders and said: "Do you realize it won't be easy at all?"

I looked at it without understanding. "Being together" he continued "We will spend most of the time arguing ..."

"And have sex," I said and he laughed.

It was wonderful. Harry laughed at something I said.

"And have sex," he agreed. Now we agree. We have sex and we agree.

"But I'd like to see how it goes," he added.

"Me too" I said and then kissed him.

So we're together now. I mean officially.

I will never ask you for anything again. I really mean it.

Thanks again! You are the best Santa in the world!

Draco

*

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I am writing to you on behalf of our client, Mr. Santa Claus, to inform you that it is our intention to proceed legally if you do not immediately stop sending letters addressed to our client.

It is my concern to inform you that your actions are punishable by the XXXXX legislation, aimed at protecting the victims of stalking.

The XXXXXX law firm

**Author's Note:**

> I adored this Draco, so foolish and permanently in love. I hope you enjoyed the story and that it made you spend an hour in a nice way.  
> If you like, leave me a comment or a kudos. Happy holidays to all!


End file.
